


Careful What You Wish For

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Firefighter AU [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash has a small breakdown, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cape Cod, Firefighter Ash Lynx, Griffin loves his two boyfriends, Griffin/Max and Ibe/Max are pairings but why have we never combined them before??, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jim is a horrible father but Jennifer is trying her best, M/M, Soft Okumura Eiji, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: "Are you fucking my brother?" The blunt question made Max freeze. Ash groaned as he put his head on the table, covering his face. "Oh my god you're fucking my brother."He pointed a finger at Max. "He's been dating Griff and no one told me!""Well we never told you we're also dating Shunichi-" Max snapped back, immediately closing his mouth but it was too late. Eiji's eyes widened."You're fucking my uncle?!""Again! No sex!" Max yelled, the tips of his ears bright red. "Jeez can you two calm down? I wasn't supposed to say anything yet."Or: a nice, relaxing trip to Cape Cod that ends with drunken shenanigans
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ibe Shunichi/Max Lobo/Griffin Callenreese
Series: Firefighter AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760179
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the motivation to finish! Jim was supposed to be more involved but as I tried writing his dialogue my sensitive ass couldn't handle it and rewrote it.
> 
> Also, Ibe/Max/Griffin is a very niche pairing but I love it

"So what do you say?" Max asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge. They usually don't keep alcohol in the station but Max and Yue kept sneaking them in for themselves. Ash stopped yelling at them for it a long time ago.

"I don't know," Ash answered, "Valentine's Day is coming up and I'm usually pretty busy during the week leading up to it. Plus, wouldn't it be awkward if we're tagging along with you and Griff?"

It caught Ash off guard, Max asking him if he wanted to go visit Cape Cod. Ash and Griffin left their hometown under less than ideal circumstances, so it was a shock Griffin would want to go back there willingly. Max downed the half empty bottle. "It won't be awkward! Plus, if you're going to be busy the actual day then you should at least do something for Eiji beforehand."

Ash groaned. He knew Eiji would love it. He knew Eiji would have his camera with him at all times, snapping photos like crazy and showing Griffin any embarrassing photos he managed to get. "Besides," Max continued. "It'll be nice having a double da-"

He shut up, putting the empty bottle to his mouth hoping Ash didn't hear the last word. Ash heard. "Max." Ash said, voice dangerously low. "Is there something you guys haven't told me?"

The older man sputters, frozen to the spot like a deer in headlights. He took a deep breath as he quickly thought up his will in his head. "Alright kiddo sit down, this might be a shock."

Ash didn't sit down. "I'm a grown man, Max. What's going on?"

Max took another deep breath. "These past couple months your brother and I have gotten," He paused to think for the right word, "close."

"Are you fucking my brother?"

The blunt question made Max freeze. Ash groaned as he put his head on the table, covering his face. "Oh my god you're fucking my brother."

"We haven't had sex yet! We're taking it slow!" Max argued as Ash went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. His shift was almost over anyways, he needed it after hearing that.

He wasn't listening to Max anymore. He thought about the months before this, how excited Griffin was that Ash got his own place, the cancelled plans during weekends, oh god, the  _ look _ Griffin had whenever Max's name was mentioned, and that's been going on ever since Ash was a child!

The noise made Eiji come up to see what was wrong. He noticed the bottle in the blond's hand. "Ash you shouldn't drink on the job!"

"Shift's almost over." Ash muttered. He pointed a finger at Max. "He's been dating Griff and no one told me!"

"Well we never told you we're also dating Shunichi-" Max snapped back, immediately closing his mouth but it was too late. Eiji's eyes widened. 

"You're fucking my uncle?!"

"Again! No sex!" Max yelled, the tips of his ears bright red. "Jeez can you two calm down? I wasn't supposed to say anything yet."

"How do you expect us to stay calm?" Ash asked. Eiji has frozen to the spot, his mind still processing the new information. Once he came to terms with it he found the courage to speak up. "How did this conversation happen in the first place?"

"The old man wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to Cape Cod." Ash answered. "I'll be busy on Valentine's Day and he wanted to make it a double date. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

"But what if I do want to go? Unless you'll be uncomfortable…"

Ash was uncomfortable. He didn't want to see his dad, didn't want to remember all the horrible things that happened there. But if Griffin could go back and not be affected then Ash should be able to do the same. He should be able to be as strong as his brother. And if Eiji is there he should be fine. Yeah, he'll be fine.

"I'll be fine."

~~~~~~~~~

So far the trip was surprisingly pleasant. Griffin still had the keys to the old house, Ibe managed to get some time off work to join them, and they haven't seen his dad yet. They only met Jennifer, who was happy to see her two boys had found love and were happy. Eiji and Ibe snapped pictures of everything and anything, Eiji's favorites being the blurry ones where they were having too much fun and wouldn't stay still long enough for the camera to adjust.

It was only their first night in Cape Cod when the mood began to sour.

They were in the diner eating dinner when Jim Callenreese walked in. He ignored Ash, eyes focused on Griffin. He walked in at the wrong time, when Griffin had his arm around Ibe's waist and Max was using him as a pillow. Eiji tensed when he saw the man. He never saw that much hatred in someone's eyes. They weren't sure if it was a good or bad thing when he walked away, hatred still present in his eyes.

"That was your dad?" Eiji asked Ash as they all walked to the house. Ash barely registered the fact the question was aimed at him. He was focused on his brother, who looked like he had been shot. Ibe and Max were holding his hands, whispering things he couldn't hear. He felt Eiji put a hand on his shoulder and remembered the question he was asked. "Yeah, that was him."

He heard Eiji mutter something in Japanese and the conversation ended there. 

They avoided the diner the next day, not wanting to run into Jim again. Jennifer brought them breakfast, apologizing for her husband's behavior. "You know deep down he really is happy to see you two again." She said. Ash and Griffin didn't have the heart to say it was a lie. Their moods improved over the course of the day but Ash was cautious. He knew this trip was a bad idea. Just two more days and besides, they were having fun weren't they?

Aside from the few times Ash thought he saw him, they didn't see Jim for the rest of the day. 

On their last night they went back to the diner.

"Do you all have to go back so soon?" Jennifer asked as she wiped down the counter. "They took time off and knowing them they'll want to be back to work as soon as possible." Eiji replied. He was the only one not drunk. Griffin and Ash were slightly tipsy while Max and Ibe were completely drunk.

Jennifer nodded. "Ah, alright."

Max was pressed up against Griffin again. "Have I ever told how much I love you?" He muttered. Ash groaned. "Get a room you three."

Max's face lit up. "Heeyy did ya know I speak Japanese?" Eiji groaned, "Oh no."

Ash couldn't understand a word that was coming out of Max's mouth. He just assumed it was pretty damn funny because Ibe and Eiji were struggling to keep their composure. "Shia Labeouf." Was the only context Eiji gave him.

He looked at his brother's face, at the soft smile he was giving his two boyfriends. He wondered if he gave Eiji a similar smile, if he ever looked like that when he looked at Eiji. He nudged Eiji's foot to get his attention and whispered "Can I show you something?"

~~~~~~~~~

Around the back of the diner was a gravel path that led to a stretch of beach. It was technically theirs, that path was the only way to get to it. It was just the two of them underneath the night sky, their only witnesses being the moon and stars. They were sitting on the sand, saltwater barely touching their feet.

"I really love you." Ash muttered, leaning into Eiji's chest. He felt fingers combing through his hair and closed his eyes, content. "I really love you too." Eiji whispered back. He could feel Ash trembling and he wondered just how much his boyfriend actually drank.

"So much happened here. So much shit happened here and I don't know what I was thinking when I said yes." His voice was shaky, uneven, and he seemed so small in Eiji's arms. "In a uniform I can pretend what happens out there doesn't bother me but the minute it's off?" His breath hitched as his brain tried to make sentences that would make sense. Eiji waited patiently, his other hand holding him. "And, and Griff was excited to be back because why wouldn't he? He was dad's favorite. But then he saw him with Ibe and Max and god, the look he gave him was worse than anything he could've said. If it was two girls then he would have been proud and he wouldn't even look at me because he already knows I'm a whore-"

Eiji shushed him gently as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. Most of Ash's past was a mystery to him, but he didn't need the full story to get the picture. They stayed like that for a while, Eiji whispering into Ash's ear as the man sobbed. Once the tears were gone and his breathing was steady, Eiji tilted Ash's face so he'd be looking at him.

"Listen to me Ash," he said, planting a quick kiss on his forehead, "Everything is going to be ok. We're going back home in the morning and we can put this place behind us. You can still take the day off on Valentine's Day and we can figure something out."

"Promised Shorter I'd do his shifts." Ash muttered. "I just need you to hold me."

That was good enough for Eiji.

When it became clear that Ash wouldn't be able to walk on his own, Eiji carried him bridal style to the house. With all the baggy clothes he wore, Ash forgot his boyfriend used to be an athlete and could pick him up like he was a kitten. He held on tightly, halfheartedly threatening Eiji about what would happen if he dropped him.

As Eiji neared the house, he ran into Jim again. He stood his ground, glaring at the man. Jim didn't say anything at first but when Eiji thought it might be ok to walk around him, he spoke. "So it really is true." He grumbled, his focus shifting from Eiji to his drunk son that was in Eiji's arms. "I expected this from him but from Griffin? I taught him better than  _ this _ ."

Eiji was ready to snap back at him, ready to say all the things he thought about him since meeting him. Ash beat him to it.

"Fuck you." He groaned as he held his middle finger up. From the way his arm was positioned it looked like he was flipping himself off and he started at it for a few seconds before fixing it. "Fuck you," he repeated. "I'll have you know me and Griff are  _ very _ happy with our boyfriends. Eiji is a goddamn angel and if you ever think about insulting him I will kick your ass right now." He didn't look threatening at all in Eiji's arms, but Eiji knew the threat was genuine.

Jim sighed. "Drive safely." Was all he said before walking away. Ash was quite pleased with himself, smiling like an idiot as he watched him leave. "Yeah, fuck off!" He yelled, still clinging to his boyfriend because he was vaguely aware of the fact he wouldn't last two seconds standing up.

"Let's get you to bed."

Eiji had to drive them home in the morning. Max complained about his hangover while Ash tried to suffer in silence.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" Ash asked when they reached a red light. Eiji shook his head. "You were good, just clung to me like a baby." When the light switched to green he changed the subject, opting to tease him with the photos he took.

**Author's Note:**

> *dances awkwardly* I'm so tired XD  
> Posted this at almost/close to/midnight


End file.
